The Fire Within: The Tale of the House of Feanor
by Ranger Turien
Summary: We know their stories, but who were they really? What were their thoughts, their lives? What was in their hearts? A fire had burned within all of the Sons of Feanaro, and, figuratively, that fire had consumed them like it had consumed their father. NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Fire Within**

**Fandom: The SilmarillionSummary: An in-depth look at the lives of Fëanáró and his sons. Who were they, really?**

**Genre: Family/Tragedy/DramaCharacters: Mainly Fëanáró and his sons, but many others as well.**

**Rating: T**

**WARNINGS: Violence, major character death, various other things. No sex/slash/profanity.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Silmarillion or its characters. Rights to J.R.R. Tolkien. **

_**Author's Note: I know I haven't written anything in a while. There are three reasons for that.**_

_**1) I have been very busy with school and things**_

_**2) The plot bunnies are sleeping**_

_**and 3) I have fallen in love with the Silmarillion, specifically the House of Fëanor. **_

_**I know you're going to be asking me 'when are you going to update *insert name of story here*. The answer is, I do not know. I cannot control the habits of the bunnies, and currently they're stuck on Fëanorians.**_

_**While we're on the topic of Fëanorians, let me introduce the story.**_

_**I've had this in my head for quite a while, but I just decided how I would write it. If you've read the Silmarillion, you'll note how it often reads like a history book: it doesn't go much into their day-to-day lives, feelings, hopes, and ambitions. I've been fascinated with the House of Fëanor ever since I read it, and I have developed their characters in my head so that they're almost family to me, which may or may not be a good thing.**_

_**I wrote this to answer a lot of questions I have, to explore a lot of topics that I want to explore, while filling in all the gaps between the events in the Silmarillion. Please note that this is not AU. I am staying strictly on Canon here, and if I skip something or add a major, plot-changing event, please tell me! **_

_**Anyway, this is going to be a major thing. I'm talking about a hundred chapters or so. I plan to chronicle the lives of the Feanorians from Maitimo and Findekano's childhood friendship to a lonely Makalaure wandering the seashores and everything in between. **_

_**It's a big undertaking, and I could use all the help that I could get!**_

_**While it would help a bit, it isn't necessary for the reader to have read the Silmarillion. Though I, myself, love the book, many people think that it is slow and boring. I don't, but I know some people don't have as much imagination that I do. My mind began to fill the gaps and here I am. This story will follow the plotline and add a lot of action and character study. But please note that many things that happen are my invention, not Tolkien's, so don't trust everything you read as Canon. It's still fanfiction.**_

_**I apologize early for the extremely long intro and the short chapter, but the next will be longer! **_

**INTRODUCTION: MAKALAURE**

The ghosts of the past never went away, not even if he wandered for ages upon ages. They only became stronger as time passes. He never went a day without remembering his father and brothers, his cousins, and his uncles. And he never went a day without remembering their hopeless Oath.

It was a shadow of a life which he lived now, and often he contemplated just how far his house had fallen. And, though he regretted not everything, there were many deeds haunting him; innocent blood shed by his own hands.

A fire had burned within all of the Sons of Feanaro, and, figuratively, that fire had consumed them like it had consumed their father. All of Makalaure's brothers were dead for the sake of the Oath, and he was little more than a wraith himself.

The honor of the House of Feanaro had been lost forever, and Makalaure could do nothing to repair it.

((()))

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Silmarillion or its characters. Rights to J.R.R. Tolkien. **

_**Chapter One: Maitimo**_

There was a brief flash of a coppery hair disappearing behind a wall, and silent footsteps from behind it, and a shadow flashing across an open area.

Maitimo was running as fast as he could. He glanced over his shoulder time and again, and each time he had to run faster. He was panting for breath by the time he ducked behind a doorway, and the sound of feet going past him.

He sighed in relief and relaxed, stepping out from his hiding place. But he moved too soon. As soon as he had, he caught a flash of movement in his peripheral vision and jumped to his feet, but not quickly enough.

The next thing he knew, he was on the ground on his back with a mouthful of grass. The smaller Elf sitting on his stomach was laughing, and Maitimo scowled as he spit the grass out in his cousin's face.

Findekano's laughter turned into a shriek.

"What did you do that for?" he cried, digging his knee purposefully into Maitimo's stomach as he climbed off.

Maitimo yelped a little. "Same reason you just attempted to disembowel me with your knee," he said, rolling over and getting on his knees. He ran his fingers through his now tangled and grassy copper hair. Findekano had evidently stuffed grass all into it.

"You know this will take an hour to get out," he complained.

Findekano grinned slyly. "Of course I do," he said.

Maitimo gave him a look. "Of course you do," he repeated, then grinned. "I remember when it was always you who ended up with the grass in your hair."

Findekano flicked a gold-entwined plait behind him. "Yes," he snorted, "And I can tell you that mine took much longer to fix."

"At least yours is straight!" Maitimo exclaimed as he tugged on his own copper hair. "Mine will stick out in every direction!" Findekano shrugged, as if saying 'true enough.' The two were getting to their feet when a voice from behind startled them.

"There you are! Fin, you know that _Atar_ wouldn't want you two to be rolling around and stuffing grass in one another's hair," Turukano crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently.

Findekano raised an eyebrow as he bundled up another ball behind his back. "And why not?"

"Because, you're supposed to be a prince, not a ragamuf—" Turukano didn't get to finish as Findekano's grass ball hit him in the face.

The eldest sons of Feanaro and Nolofinwe both started laughing at Turukano's flustered expression.

Turukano wiped his face off.

"Anyway, you two had better come to the feast tonight."

Maitimo straightened his tunic, glancing up slightly at his younger cousin. He still remembered when Turukano's head only came up to his knees, but now he was several inches taller.

"Of course we'll come," he said.

"Mai. We've never missed a feast before," Findekano agreed.

Turukano nodded. "I know. I just wanted to make sure, since neither of you have been seen much this whole visit."

Maitimo shrugged his shoulders. "True enough," he said. "We've had a lot of things to catch up on, since we haven't seen each other for... what, ten _yéni?_"

Nolofinwe had invited his half-brother and his sons to a feast that week, but only Maitimo, Tyelkormo, and Makalaure had come. Maitimo and Tyelkormo alone among the sons of Feanaro were close to their half-cousins, and Makalaure and Maitimo were nearly as inseparable as their twin brothers, the Ambarussa. Besides, Makalaure and Findarato, son of Arafinwe, were both musicians, and Makalaure enjoyed having someone to play with. That was actually where Maitimo and Findekano had left him.

The two cousins had spent the past few days riding all over Tirion, and Maitimo had thoroughly enjoyed himself. They had just completed one of their famous grassball fights, which usually ended up causing hours of working on their hair. And it would be no different this time, Maitimo thought ruefully as he tugged a brush through it. No matter how many times he did it, there was still some little piece of grass sticking out.

He yanked it through again, then stopped, knowing that he'd heard something behind him.

"Don't you dare, Tyelko!" he shouted, diving sideways as a handful of mud hit the mirror. He landed awkwardly, pinning his arm beneath him, the brush poking into his back.

Explosive laughter came from his fair-haired brother as he wiped his hand off on a rag, bending over.

Maitimo stood up, jaw set.

"Tyelko..." he began, voice low and threatening. "I am going to..."

Tyelkormo straightened. "You're going to what?" he asked, suddenly dead serious.

Maitimo's shoulders relaxed. "Nothing," he said. "Why in all of Arda did you do that?"

Tyelkormo shrugged. "I don't know. Why not? I mean, I'm your little brother..."

"... and all little brothers were ordained to be scourges to their older brothers," Maitimo finished, fluffing Tyelkormo's hair with a smirk, earning an exasperated look from Tyelkormo as he wrinkled his nose.

"I think that goes two ways," he muttered. "Anyway, what's taking so long? Kano and Findarato have finished their music already, and you're still up here."

Maitimo sighed and tugged on a lock of his curly hair. It bounced right back, annoyingly fluffy.

"Grass fight," he explained, "With Findekano. Summertime. You know."

Tyelkormo nodded with a smirk. "Yeah. That's no fun. I mean, the weather here is great and all, but for some reason your hair never liked it."

Maitimo frowned at his brother's smirk. "_Hantanyel, háno._" he said, sarcastically.

Tyelkormo mock bowed. "You are always welcome."

0o0o0

_To Be Continued_

_A/N: _

**_Thalion Estel_******_suggested that I reference the alternate names I use. I always think of the Finwions using their Quenya names, so I never thought much of it. But thank you for pointing that out!_

_Anyway, here's the glossary. There will be quite a bit of Quenya used in this story, considering it's the language they actually are speaking the majority of the time. At the end of each chapter will be a glossary of each term and name I use._

NAME GLOSSARY

_Maitimo = Maedhros, his _amilesse _(mother name)_

_Findekano = Fingon, his amilesse_

_Fin = shortened version of Findekano, used as a nickname in this story_

_Turukano = Turgon, his amilesse_

_Feanaro = Feanor, his amilesse_

_Nolofinwe = Fingolfin, his ataresse (father name)_

_Makalaure = Maglor, his amilesse_

_Tyelkormo = Celegorm, his amilesse_

_Ambarussa = Amrod and Amras, their amilesse (used to refer to both)_

_Findarato = Finrod, his amilesse_

_Arafinwe = Finarfin, his ataresse_

_Tyelko = Celegorm, shortened form of 'Tyelkormo', used as nickname in this story_

_Kano = Maglor, shortened form of ataresse 'Kanafinwe', used as nickname in this story_

QUENYA GLOSSARY

_Atar = Father_

_yéni (sing. yén) = long years_

_Hantanyel = Thank you_

_Háno = Brother_

**REVIEW RESPONSES**

**DeLacus- **Thank you for your review! I hope it's satisfactory

**Thalion Estel- **Again, thank you for the suggestion. Unfortunately, the bunnies seem to be somewhat under the weather lately. I've been trying to cure them, but they aren't getting better right yet.

**Eruanne-Aredhel- **Thanks! Wish is granted.

Namarie!

~Turefinwe Narusse Talinte Mistare Nairenis :)


End file.
